Feeling Again
by OnceUponAnAlternateUniverse
Summary: Swan Beauty/Red Queen AU: Belle has just gone through a terrible breakup and finally has decided to move on. Her friends are as happy as ever and all Belle wants is something like that. But could that come in the form of an alluring Blonde hair and Green-eyed package that has already turned her world upside down? SwanBeauty endgame with TONNES of RedQueen too!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Just a random idea popped into my head after realising there weren't too many SwanBeauty or RedQueen fics out there. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Another sigh was emitted from pale pink lips as Belle turned her head towards her best friend's incessant chattering. "Ruby! Cut it out! I don't care about your girlfriend's new best friend. I've got a massive headache and you're making it ten times worse!" Ruby looked sheepishly at the small brunette sitting across from her. "Sorry hun, it's just that Gina and I had the best night last night! Who knew cops could be so cool? No I'm serious though, Emma is so freaking funny and smart and not too bad on the eyes, if you know what I mean" Belle smirked at Ruby's suggestive eyebrow wiggling and went back to stirring her coffee.<p>

"Oh I'm sure. You sound like you're in love with her Rubes. Regina had better watch her back..." The taller girl glared at her friends sly grin and slapped her arm mockingly. "Excuse me! I'm still totally in love with Gina. But you should see the girl, it's not too hard. Killian was practically all over her when we bumped into him. Douche." Belle stiffened at the mention of her ex-boyfriend's name. Ruby, realising her slip opened her mouth to apologise, before Belle rolled her eyes and raised a hand to stop her. "Was she blonde? Did she have Curly hair? Bright green eyes? Body like a model?" The older girl nodded, seemingly surprised at the accurate description.

"Well then it's no wonder he was captivated by her. God knows he was for Tina."

Ruby's facial expression softened sadly, as she reached for her best friend's pale, silky hand. "Hey, listen to me. What happened with Tinkerbitch was NOT your fault. Alright? Killian's a sleazy creep and Tina's like the worlds biggest slut. You don't deserve him. You deserve someone amazing, and special. Someone who can truly understand you like nobody else, and can love you so intensely it seems like a dream. Someone who can make you feel like you're the only person in the whole world and that everything that you are is just pure perfection."

Belle's eyes glistened over as she listened to Ruby's impromptu speech. She softly cleared her throat and looked into Ruby's warm, loving gaze. "You're right. I know that Killian could never be that for me. I'm just glad that you have that in Regina." Ruby's soft smile turned into an illuminated grin that could light up half the city. "Yeah, I'm really lucky. She's just so... Everything. I swear French, when you find something like what Regina and I have, you better hold onto it tightly or I'm gonna beat the shit outta you."

Belle smirked and dropped her head down onto the small table, brunette curls spilling over. "And you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Ruby laughed sweetly before slapping Belle's head to make her look up. "You didn't let me finish, bitch. I was going to say I would beat the shit out of you because when you find a love like this, it's only once in a lifetime. And you're never going to find a way to live without it ever again." Ruby smiled before shaking her head. "I don't know what I'd do if Gina left me. She's like the air I breathe. I can't live without freaking air, right?"

Belle smiled at her friends expression. "Or water. Or food. You can't live without them either." Ruby smiled and slyly grinned at her friend in nerd mode. "Well I guess she's both of them too. I don't know what I'd do without eating and drinking her. That's also pretty important."

"EW! Ew! Ew! I soooo did not mean it like that! God Ruby! You just had to go and ruin this whole thing didn't you?" Belle covered her ears, trying to get the mental image out of her head. "Oh calm down, Belle. Admit it, I've said a lot worse." Ruby chuckled as Belle raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Remind me why we're still friends?"

"No idea. I don't think I'd even talk to you the first time if I knew you were gonna be such a prude." Another roll of the eyes was given from the younger brunette before her face became more serious, almost forlorn. "I know I shouldn't ask this... But how was he? Did he end up hooking up with your friend?"

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "Nope. Remember what I told you? She's actually intelligent. She could smell the slime on him from a mile away. Told him to fuck off the first time he hit on her." At that, Belle laughed a genuine laugh for what seemed like the first time since her recent breakup. Maybe Ruby and Regina's new friend was actually not too bad. "Good on her. I might actually see what you see in her."

Ruby grinned and bit her lip in thought. "Well, Regina and I are having her and a couple of other friends over for dinner tonight and you know there's always a spot for you. Want to come and meet her in person? Hey, even if you don't want to be friends at least you've got another 'bitching-about-Killian-buddy'."

Belle paused, thinking. Was she ready for a dinner party full of small talk and actual socialising? Before Ruby she never had any real friends and since the break-up she had been especially incommunicado. All she had really been doing was reading books and eating chocolate in her small apartment. Was she ready for something like this?

"I don't know Rubes... Maybe we could all catch up next week? I don't know if I'm ready to see actual people yet."

However, Belle then saw Ruby's upset face which she could never say no to. But she knew that if she wasn't successful in staying home and eventually coerced into going, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

That said fight stayed strong for a whole 20 seconds until the pouting began. "You're incorrigible." Was all she said with a huff in response to Ruby's victorious giggle, before realising that she actually had to find a decent outfit in less than 5 hours.

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE REVIEW IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING. If you want to see more, Please Please Please REVIEW! I don't write without them! Xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey babe, stop fussing. You look amazing."

Ruby smiled and strode over to her flustered girlfriend who had yet to find the nights 'perfect' outfit. "Thankyou, darling. I just want everything to go well tonight. Emma is only new to us and I don't want to host a boring dinner party and make her disinterested in us. I'm sure she's used to all kinds of exciting people and nightlife from Boston."

Ruby chuckled as she wound her long arms around the small Latina's waist. It always amazed Ruby how tiny Regina actually was, since her personality made her seem like such a giant. "She's not going to 'drop us' or the rest of the group because of a boring dinner party. She genuinely likes us. Stop stressing. Just focus on the fact she's coming. I'm super excited, aren't you? Belle's coming as well and I think they're going to hit it off."

"Hmm, I am excited for tonight, it will be great seeing Emma again. I don't think I've ever had a friendship so strong with someone before. It took us a while though, remember when we hated each other?" Ruby laughed at Regina's suddenly nostalgic turned sullen expression. "At least you don't hate each other anymore. You're like really close now, like me and Belle, or MM. So stop pouting." Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and turned back towards her over-stuffed wardrobe.

"Hey! Don't go outfit crazy anymore babe. You know that whatever you wear looks incredible. And also, remember who is coming over? Mary Margaret is obsessed with Grandma cardigans. David cannot survive without a flannel shirt. Mulan looks like she just got out of the Gym. Or a bikie gang! I love them and all, but there's not really much competition." Instead of calming her down, the Mayor huffed and turned around, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "I know darling. So you think my dinner party won't be boring then?"

Ruby just planted a soft kiss on a tan shoulder, which the owner of sunk into almost immediately. "Absolutely. Everyone always has a blast when they come over here. Remember how excited Mary Margaret got last time she was invited?" Regina chucked at the fond memory. "I suppose."

The taller brunette raised an eyebrow. "You suppose?"

That gained a chuckle from Regina as she mockingly glared at Ruby. "Do you have a problem with the way I speak dear? Or would you prefer 'Sup, dude! Wanna hang in the crib with the rest of my homies?"

At that failed impression and Regina's attempt at a gangster pose, Ruby broke into the loudest laugh the small brunette had ever heard. "Oh My God! Regina! Can you please do that again? And let me film it?" Regina just watched on in amusement at her still cackling girlfriend. "Did It really please you that much? I had no idea an inner desire of yours was to date some kind of hooligan. Just because I'm Latina, it doesn't mean that I'm going to sound like the ridiculous stereotypes today's society has managed to instate."

Ruby shook her head, smiling as she wiped the last of her tears away. "No babe, I love you exactly the way you are. But what you just did there? I never knew you had such a magic 90's impression!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the suggestive look in her girlfriend's eyes. "Magic, did you say darling? And what kind of magic am I in possession of?"

Shivers ran down the young Mayor's spine as Ruby shot her a predatory smirk and started to close the small gap between them. "The kind of magic that really, really turns me on."

"Well then, is that so? My nineties impression has managed to make you horny?" Ruby's lips quirked a little higher at her lover's teasing and leaned down slowly to brush soft lips over a dainty ear. "Oh yeah. And definitely the way you speak as well. Whatever comes out of your fucking mouth. Especially when your mouth is doing the fucking."

The shocked gasp that tore from Regina's throat rang through Ruby's ears and she could almost imagine the darkening, lustful eyes of her girlfriend. She had been with the Mayor long enough to know that she liked it when Ruby talked dirty.

"Well then, I'm imagining you probably don't want me to decide on an outfit now."

Ruby shook her head in agreement and latched her strong arms tightly around Regina's waist, hoisting the woman up in the air until she had landed onto their bed.

"Not really, all I want to do is rip your current one off of you." At the growl that soon followed, and the rough removal of her silk blouse and lace bra, Regina's chuckles quickly turned into soft moans as she let her talented lover make her forget all the night's oncoming worries of dinner parties and clothing ensembles.

* * *

><p>"Belle? Are you home?" At the sound of her neighbour's voice echoing through the small apartment, the short brunette stuck her head out the side of her bedroom door. "Hey Elsa! How are you?" The blonde smiled at her friend's flustered state.<p>

"I'm fine sweetheart, it seems you aren't though." At Belle's light blush, Elsa laughed and followed her friend into her bedroom, taking note of the books and clothes strewn across the doorway and all over the tiny living room.

And then she realised Belle was in her underwear.

"Oh wow. Belle, do you want a robe or ..." The brunette blushed furiously as she realised her lack of clothing and quickly scrambled to throw on a baggy t-shirt.

"Sorry Elsa, I just haven't decided what to wear yet, and I'm surprisingly nervous about seeing everyone since...well you know, and apparently we have a new group member that Regina and Ruby are in love with and I'm just so...Ugh!"

Elsa chuckled softly as she sat next to her friend on her bed. "Okay, just breathe Belle. Firstly, if you're worried about our new friend, don't stress. I've met Emma quite a few times while you had trapped yourself in here, and she's really lovely. Secondly, you have nothing to fear over seeing the group tonight. Everyone just loves you and have missed seeing you, so I don't think they're going to mention Killian if that's what you're worried about. And lastly, it's going to be fun. You've hardly seen anyone in a whole month of isolation, and you know whatever outfit you choose you'll look great in. Now you're going to get changed while I sit on the couch watchPing The Voice. Got it?"

Belle just rolled her eyes and nodded at her friend before shooing her out of the bedroom. Finally deciding on an outfit, she exited her bedroom safe Haven and approached her friend on the couch who was lazily texting her sister.

"So? What do you think?" Elsa snapped her head up and smiled softly at the brunette. She was wearing a soft blue blouse that made her eyes brighten, along with a short black skirt and simple black flats. Her hair was down in her usual lovely curls, but some were encased to the side of her head with a pin. "You look gorgeous Belle. I just have some minor adjustments."

Quickly racing into her neighbour's bomb site of a bedroom, Elsa grabbed a pair of thin black pumps, before throwing them at Belle and racing inside again, to retrieve a small blazer. "Here, put these on along with some lipstick and you'll be the hottest one there, guaranteed. And also unbutton the top a little, looking like that you're guaranteed to catch everybody's eye tonight."

After a few grumblings from the small librarian about the heels and the blouse, she was finally dressed to Elsa's wishes and ready to leave her apartment. "Are you coming yet, El? Regina was pretty specific about the party starting at 6."

The taller blonde shook her head and made her way to her apartment door. "Sorry Belle, I've got a date tonight. But give my love to everyone won't you?" Belle sighed disappointed and nodded, before locking her door and turning towards the stairs.

"Belle!" The brunette turned around at Elsa's voice. "Don't be nervous tonight, okay? You look beautiful and have absolutely nothing to worry about." Belle smiled softly and nodded at the blonde before walking down the stairs, a new spring of confidence in her steps.

And it wasn't just because she hadn't fallen over in her heels yet.

* * *

><p>Mulan chuckled as she pulled her phone away from her ear, not wanting her friend to listen to her amusement while the blonde was clearly in pain. "Goddamn shit fucker! I fucking hate doors! Why the fuck do we have the bastard things? All they do is make my life a fucking load of shit! Ow, fuck!" At this statement, Mulan couldn't help the throaty laugh that tore from her mouth as she heard a distinct thump and crash over on the other line.<p>

"Swan? Are you okay?" After a few moments of silence, the Korean girl took a deep sigh of relief as her friend's voice once again filled the line. "No! I'm not fucking okay! If you weren't laughing at me you ass-hat, and actually listening you would know that I just stubbed my toe and it's frigging hurting, so I can't walk and now I'm fucking hopping all over my apartment like some stoned one-legged rabbit and I just fucking fell over!"

Mulan shook her head and sighed playfully. "You're a real dumb shit Emma. You know that right?" That earned a genuine laugh from the other woman.

"No, because clearly me lying on the floor right now doesn't explain why I haven't won any Nobel Prizes yet."

"I'm impressed, that was slightly clever Swan. I bet you're brain feels weird though, seeing as you've never used it before." Emma laughed again, causing Mulan's grin to grow.

"Oh! Remember when I asked for your opinion, Mulan?... Me neither! So you can go shove it."

Both women wore matching grins now, loving every second of their newfound relationship. As soon as Emma had arrived in town a few weeks ago, she had struck up a strong friendship with the fitness instructor. Apart from sharing similar interests, both had strong personalities, compatible senses of humour and mouths like sailors that immediately attracted the pair towards their nearly daily bantering and verbal sparring sessions."

"Go suck a dick Emma." Mulan slapped herself across her forehead. When did her comebacks become so mainstream? She sounded like she was still in middle school for Gods sake!

"Sorry, your mom's not my type." At Emma's response, the Korean rolled her eyes as she could hear the blonde's smug grin on the other line.

"Neither is yours."

That was when the silence broke out and Mulan awkwardly cleared her throat to take it back.

"Oh God Emma I'm so sorry, I totally forgot that-"

"-Don't worry about it Mulan. It's fine. Anyway, I'm just going to go and get ready for tonight. I might be a little late, so I'll text you when I get there, okay?"

Mulan started to panic, she knew she had struck a very sensitive nerve of the blonde's regarding her parents, and she didn't want to screw up her new friendship so fast.

"No! Stay for a little bit please? I can still pick you up tonight! Emma I'm so sorry, I didn't honestly mean... Emma?"

As she patiently hoped for her friend's response, Mulan looked down at her screen and realised the new Sheriff had already hung up on her.

* * *

><p>"Gina! Can you please go get the door?" Ruby called out from inside their large kitchen. "I'm busy plating up the appetisers with Mulan and August!" Regina nodded and dropped her phone on the counter, while dashing to the door.<p>

"Hello, dear ! Come inside, please." Belle smiled at Regina before embracing the small woman tightly, and followed her to the inside of the large mansion now filled with most of their friends. Nearly their whole group was here including MM, David, Neal, Archie, Jefferson and Arielle.

When her eyes laid sight on the guys crashed together on the couch, she couldn't help but think back to when Killian was sitting there, amongst them. But this time the pang of sadness that shot through her wasn't nearly as bad as it was a month ago and a sincere smile bloomed across her face at that thought.

"Hey, French! Come on over here!" Jefferson called out to Belle, who swiftly walked over to the man before embracing both him and his boyfriend tightly, and sitting down on the couch. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever! How are the both of you?" Jefferson and Archie smiled softly at each other and linked hands. "We've been great actually. We just moved in with each other yesterday." Arielle, the energetic redhead and one of Belle's closest friends, squealed and jumped up from her seat next to Belle on the couch.

"Oh my God you guys! That's so great!" The brunette chuckled at the couple's bewildered expressions and placed her hand over their joint ones. "Congratulations Jeff. I'm really happy for the both of you. But remember, you got a good one here, don't let him go." Archie blushed at her compliment and Jeff chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. "Yeah he's pretty special. Talking about special, have you seen anyone here tonight that catches your eye?"

Belle rolled her eyes at Jefferson's playful tone. She loved the man wholeheartedly, they'd been inseparable since they met as kids and he was pretty much her big brother. And in every sense of the word too- he especially liked to tease her, but he was also fiercely loyal and very protective which made her heart melt.

"Not really. I'd rather not get with someone I have known since I was 10." At that, Jeff, Archie and Arielle all burst into laughter. It was true. Everyone in their group had grown up in Storybrooke and loved the small town so much, they never decided to leave. And as heartwarming as that is, it's hard to find a suitable partner outside of your friends. But luckily, some peoples true loves were their best friends such as Regina and Ruby or MM and David.

Killian was really the first one who came to Storybrooke, and Belle was immediately intrigued by the outsider. Which was why his infidelity hurt her the most. Not only did he cheat on her, but he cheated on her with one of her best friends she had loved since preschool. Needless to say, Tina didn't stay in Storybrooke long after she found out, and both she and Killian had gone off the radar and never seen again.

"That's very true sweetheart, but you now know there is a newbie in town. She's hot as hell, hilarious and pretty sweet. You never know..." Belle rolled her eyes again at Jefferson's subtle wink sent in her direction. So what if the woman was attractive? She wasn't into that kind of thing. Yes there was the one girl in college she secretly liked... But that was for a month! She really shouldn't tell Jeff as much as she did. He was just as bad as Ruby.

"Yeah! I've heard at least ten guys are after Ems already. Poor girl, you'd think a small town would be a good escape from men. Pfft. She told me last night that she went to the grocery store and at least 2 guys hit on her. Now, to me that's not such a bad thing. But apparently Ems just wants to be free of romance for a little while." Arielle chuckled and flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. Belle looked over at her, surprised. "Ems? You guys know eachother?" Arielle grinned at her. "Oh yeah! Even though we've hung out only a couple of times, we're pretty close. You'd totally like her. Speaking of the little bitch, where is she?"

"She's on her way here, just texted me now." Mulan entered the room and plopped on the couch next to Archie. "What! She texted you? Not me?" Neal smiled over at the pouting redhead and patted her shoulder gently. "It's okay Arielle. She probably really wanted to text you, it's just that Mulan might have been the last person she texted and was up at the top of her contact list. She probably really wanted to text you, but was too busy driving."

Arielle visibly brightened as Jeff scoffed and elbowed Belle. "Wasn't that the most messed up thing you've ever heard?" The librarian just tried to hide her smile and gently slapped Jefferson's upper arm. "Shush you. He really likes her. Albeit a little weird, I think it's sweet."

Mulan scoffed. "Yep. He's definitely got the look."

"What look?" Belle asked confused as she and the rest of the small group turned their focus to the pair, watching them softly whispering to each other. "The dumbass in love look, that's what. He's been head over heals for her since Tamara left. I'm pretty sure he was head over heals while she was still here." Jefferson snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right. Tamara sure looked pissed as hell when she left him. I just thought it was one-sided though. Is Arielle actually into him? Were they actually having an aff-"

Jefferson's gossip-fest was interrupted by the doorbell ringing loudly across the mansion. Soon enough the tell-tale click clack of heels was heard and Regina rushed out of the kitchen, smiling like she won the lottery as she opened the door roughly and flung herself into the arms of the person outside.

"God, she's pretty happy to see someone. Have she and Ruby finally decided to take my advice on getting a third person in their relationship?" Belle giggled at Neal while shaking her head. "No, I'm pretty sure that's this Emma chick you guys are obsessed with." Arielle pulled her head up, suddenly alert and focused. "Emma? Emma!" She bounded up off the couch and approached Regina and their newest guest.

When the rest of the group (along with an over-enthusiastic Jefferson) went up to greet the girl, Belle finally got her first glimpse of the blonde mystery. From the skin-tight leather dress to the wild blonde curls and blood red velvet heels, Belle had to shake her head to make sure the woman standing before her was actually real.

And Oh. Dear. God.

She sure as hell was.

* * *

><p>"Emma! Darling, it's so good to see you!" Regina smiled over at her friend after embracing her for what felt like the millionth time that night. "It's great to see you too, Gina. Thanks so much for inviting me!" Ruby rolled her eyes and punched Emma's shoulder lightly. "You're apart of the group now, babe. If we didn't invite you, we'd already be dead anyway. Ariel seems pretty hellbent on seeing you fit in."<p>

At the mention of the perky redhead, Emma chuckled and slapped the tall brunette on the side of her head. "Hey! Don't be mean, Rubes. She's really cute and has been super helpful with the move." Ruby smirked at the blonde before wrapping her arm tightly around her girlfriend's waist. "Really cute, huh? You got a thing for Ariel? She's sure as hell into you."

Emma rolled her eyes but still maintained a smile at her two adorable friends, lovingly leaning into each other. "Ruby is right, dear. The woman seems to have a very strong attachment to you. I think it even borders on an infatuation." The blonde gave a deadpan look to Regina, as she shook her head. "Yeah she is cute and pretty funny but I don't know yet though. Brunettes are more my type."

At the mention of brunettes, Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh Em! I just remembered you have to finally meet Belle! Come on, let's go find her." The Sheriff nodded and followed the taller girl over to a small clump of people. However, their mission seemed to get sidetracked by the appearance of the rest of their friends.

After being distracted by Ariel's babbling and Jefferson's enthusiastic gossip, the three extracted themselves to head towards two people standing in the corner of the room.

As she and the two brunettes approached, August flashed her a stunning smile and made her beam on the inside. However, she lost all her breath as her eyes laid sight on his quiet friend who did not look at all like what she expected. Where was the shy, introverted bookworm obsessed with Nicholas Sparks she was going to meet?

The brunette she was heading towards, had a sweet and innocent aura about her, and Emma couldn't help but be captivated by the pale blue eyes and soft smile the young woman was flashing in her direction. Her pale face was framed with glossy, bouncy chocolate curls and Emma couldn't stop the image of running her hands through them, flashing through her mind. The woman's body was also gorgeous and erupted a sudden heat in her core.

Well, if this ravishing young woman was the Belle she had heard so much about, in this moment Emma Swan was very sure of one thing.

Nerds are freaking hot.

* * *

><p>Belle's breath caught in her throat as she stared, yes stared at the room's newest arrival. Yes, Ruby and Jefferson had described her as sexually attractive, but she had never imagined Emma to be so... Beautiful.<p>

She almost felt like slapping Ruby for not preparing her properly. The woman was no where near what she was expecting. Definitely not the carbon copy of Tina Bell she was dreading, that's for sure. No, Emma's aura was pure love and warmth as she embraced the group, and brought a genuine smile to Belle's face.

Also, she looked hardly anything like the typical tramps she had come across. Emma's hair was long and full, made up of golden blonde curls spilling over soft, milky shoulders. Her eyes were piercingly clear, and a bright Viridian, not just Green, with specks of blue scattered throughout. Her thin, pink lips were stretched out as she greeted her friends, and Belle was left breathless at the arrival of the most stunning smile she'd ever seen.

"She's definitely something isn't she?" August sighed, slowly approaching the gawking brunette.

"Yes. I never thought that she'd be so..."

The older man chuckled at Belle's reverently whispered words. "So gorgeous? That's about right, Swan's a looker. But I'll tell you a secret, kid. She's even more beautiful on the inside too." Belle looked up, surprised. It wasn't rare that August would comment on a woman's appearance, but he'd never actually taken the time to get to know anyone, not to mention talk about them so lovingly.

"Do you love her?" Belle whispered softly, as the pair continued to stare at the now laughing blonde. She felt a shot of hurt flow through her heart as he grinned.

Why was she feeling even the slightest bit upset that Emma could be in a relationship with August? She'd never felt anything other than friendship for August, and for gods sake she hadn't even met the woman yet. Besides, Belle French was completely straight.

"Yeah I really do. But not in a romantic way. Emma and I go way back. She's practically my little sister." Belle took a deep sigh of relief and blushed as she heard August's knowing chuckle.

So what? Okay, she might have a tiny crush on the blonde. It's natural, she just went through a tough breakup and needs a distraction. It just happened to be an extremely sexy distraction. Wait, that sounded completely wrong, she had no intentions to sleep with her. Although she sure as hell wouldn't object. God, where did that come from? Emma didn't even know her name yet!

Speaking of the devil, Belle looked up sharply at the small tap against her shoulder and was met with the glorious sight of two silky mile-long legs encased in sleek red heals, walking towards her. She forced herself to look up to avoid further embarrassment, although her eyes had a different idea and decided to map out every curve of her thighs, hips, defined abdomen and a full, perfect and temptingly exposed chest.

Suddenly an awkward clearing of a throat was heard behind her, and a blushing Belle spun around to see a knowingly smirking Ruby and a curious Regina. Belle just ran her hand through her loose curls and looked down in embarrassment, willing her cheeks to stop colouring like a tomato.

She felt another tap on her shoulder and expecting to look into the eyes of a suggestive Ruby, she was welcome to a sight that made her heart stop.

Emma.

Standing right in front of her.

Viridian eyes glancing towards pale blue ones, as if searching her soul.

Soon enough Ruby's chatter broke them out of their trance. "Hey Belle! So glad we found you! I just wanted to finally introduce you to Emma. Emma, this is my best friend, Belle."

Emma gently flicked back a swinging golden curl, before reaching out a smooth hand towards the shocked librarian. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle. Ruby and Regina have told me heaps about you." Belle's eyes snapped back into focus and tenderly slipped her small hand into Emma's slightly larger one. The spark that set off at the contact surprised Belle and did not go unnoticed by either woman.

Once she trusted her voice to speak properly, she shyly looked to the tall blonde again. Who, in turn, just gave her a cute wink, relaxing the brunette instantly as if telling Belle she wasn't upset or uncomfortable about being ogled earlier. There was something mysterious about the woman that Belle was instantly drawn to, and even though it confused the hell out of her, she was going to try her damn hardest to find out what it was.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emma."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I hope this chapter was okay, if you want to see more please don't hesitate to REVIEW! They keep new chapters coming! Xx<p> 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey! Sorry, for the long wait and I know you've expected a new chapter, but I just wanted to tell everyone that I've written the next few chapters and the next update should be up soon. I've actually planned the next 20-something chapters (yeah! It's gonna be a bit long! ;) and I will be regularly updating very soon! I have not lost interest, just a heavy case of writers block. But it's over! And shitloads of SwanBeauty/RedQueen coming your way soon! But is it worth continuing? If it's not, I don't have to keep going.

I also have a very important question. Does anyone want a REALLY LONG slow-burn? I have planned it either way, but I need your answers since the fork in the road - err, story, comes next chapter. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! And tell me what you guys want.

Lots of love,

~Laura xx


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own any characters of Once Upon A Time... Blah, blah, blah... HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, I hope you all love it and FOLLOW and REVIEWWWW since it makes me so damn happy. Enjoy! Xxx

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?"<p>

Ruby excitedly exclaimed, while roughly grabbing the arm of the mayor, causing the smaller woman to wince.

"See what, exactly?" Ruby rolled her eyes while staring intently at the new sheriff and librarian, walking off to get drinks.

"Emma and Belle, you idiot! Don't tell me you didn't see the obvious chemistry! The tension! The looks they just exchanged!"

At Regina's blank look, Ruby huffed. "What about the way they were practically undressing each other with their eyes?"

Regina sighed and tried in vain to stop the smirk appearing at her girlfriend's antics. "I think that might be a bit of a stretch, darling. They merely had a moment of fleeting attraction."

Ruby shook her head and scoffed. "Fleeting attraction? I don't think so babe. Belle's expression was priceless! It was the stuff of romantic comedies, trashy novels and even FanFiction! This is big Gina."

The mayor rolled her eyes again and dragged her girlfriend in the opposite direction of their talking friends.

"Ruby, I honestly don't think that anything will come of these ideas of yours. Yes, we know that Emma is gay, but has Belle ever shown any interest in women?"

Ruby sighed and shook her head. "I don't think so. But, Regina! This is dIfferent, okay? Remember when we got together? I never showed any interest in girls until I met you. Maybe Belle's the same. She just had to meet a drop-dead sexy sheriff instead of a drop-dead sexy cheerleader."

Regina chuckled and softly intertwined their fingers.

"I understand dear, but remember that was high school. This, however... Even if Belle was interested don't you think it would be because of a different reason?"

In response to Regina's knowing look, Ruby flicked her head back to examine the two women, currently laughing and unknowingly sharing small, innocent touches.

"I honestly don't think she'd use Emma as a way to get over Killian. She's moved on and you and I both know she wouldn't hurt someone like that. But that attraction? It's not forced or fake. I can tell."

Regina chuckled at the tall brunette's dead serious expression. "If you say so. However, do you really think that Belle would date, let alone be open to a relationship with a woman?"

Ruby smirked. "Oh yeah, definitely. I bet she would've sooner, but she just hadn't found the right woman yet. I think she has now though and they'd be so cute together!" Ruby finished her argument with a flourish of hands and a cute squeal.

Regina, in response, just laughed at her adorable girlfriend and turned to see Jefferson smirking in the same direction Ruby was earlier.

Tapping the tall brunette's shoulder to show Ruby her new discovery, Regina rolled her eyes at the large smile that broke out on her partners face, before promptly pulling the tiny woman in the direction of the eccentric designer.

"And apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

_SwanBeauty 3 RedQueen 3 SwanBeauty 3 RedQueen 3 SwanBeauty_

"It's nice to meet you too, Emma."

As soon as the shy response left the brunette's gorgeous pink lips, a large smile spread across the blonde's face that the librarian almost immediately mirrored.

"Well, I would really love a drink right now. Do you know where Rubes has put them? Or do I have to go rummaging through some secret cabinets or something?"

Belle rolled her eyes and smiled playfully at the new sheriff. "No, the kitchen houses them just fine actually."

She turned to walk in the direction of said room, however she was quick to notice the blonde beauty wasn't following her.

"What is it? Aren't you coming?"

Belle looked down and tried to fight her sudden surge of disappointment from appearing on her face. Even though she had just met the woman, she thought Emma and her might have at least a friendship in the making.

Emma's head snapped up at the Brunette's words laced with sadness, and quickly to made her way over to the smaller woman.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss out on getting a drink with my new bestie. I just noticed that Ruby is kind of staring at us."

Belle smiled radiantly at the blonde before lifting her head to see her best friend doing just that. She shot her a half-hearted glare of 'warning' and pulled Emma by her elbow towards the back of the kitchen, hoping to be out of sight while grabbing a drink.

" I'm so sorry about that. She's probably concocting some insane plan in her head that involves us."

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blushing girl. "Oh, really? It sounds like you speak from experience."

"Well, 8 years of friendship sure has given me plenty of experiences."

Emma laughed at Belle's wry grin and caused the brunette's heart to jump in her chest. The Sheriff did have a lovely laugh.

"So, how did you guys become friends? I've heard so many stories about the two of you, but I still haven't heard that one yet! And, It would be nice to hear a story from the other half of the pair for once."

Belle smiled softly before handing Emma her newly poured glass of punch. In response to the glass being handed to her, Emma raised a questioning eyebrow that made the smaller woman blush furiously.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask if you wanted the punch! I just really enjoy it and was focusing too much on your gorgeous smile to realise that I had actually poured a-"

Emma cut the younger girl off with a bright smile and a soft hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"-Belle. Honey, stop. It's perfectly fine! I was just wondering how you knew that I loved Regina's punch so much."

The Australian took a deep breath and willed her cheeks to colour normally again. She was beet red of embarrassment, and it wasn't just over her rambling confession.

Not only did she realise that Emma slipped out a pet name for her (and she secretly loved it), but mostly because of the gentle, yet burning hand resting on her bare skin, currently calming her heart while making it race ten times faster at the exact same time. She had never been affected by someone's touch that much, not even Killian's.

Emma, purely delighted with the new revelation, decided to put the brunette out of her discomfort and gave her a warm, understanding smile while leading her over to the now vacant couches in the living room.

"So? That story? I'm still interested to hear it." The blonde winked and grabbed both of their glasses as she sat on the couch, patting the space beside her.

"Well, Ruby and I met during high school. Except, I was a very quiet, plain and invisible nerd at the time, and Ruby was one of our star jocks."

Emma laughed at the description, playfully knocking her hand against Belle's. "That's hard to believe. I'm sure you weren't plain or invisible, you seem to special for that."

Belle smiled brightly while her heart melted, and ducked her head down to hide yet another incoming blush. How did this mystery woman already have so much control over her emotions?

Looking back into bright and caring Viridian eyes, Belle cleared her throat and continued, bolstered by the underlying curiosity in the Sheriff's gaze.

"Anyway, it was our first year of high school and I had just started working at the library. One afternoon, all of a sudden, the doors burst open and in came a big flash of bright red leather."

Belle paused her story, chuckling momentarily at the memory of punk-high school Ruby's fashion.

"It was hilarious actually. I had never seen her so flustered. Obviously, I'd never really met Ruby before this, although I had seen her around school a lot. Anyway, here she was, standing in the middle of the library looking around as if it was a foreign country."

Emma and Belle both wore matching grins now, the blonde listening intently while studying the life and shine that danced in the other woman's eyes.

"She ran up to the counter in a panic, and literally grabbed my shoulders as she explained what she was doing there. Apparently, she had scored a date with the "goddess" of a head cheerleader, Regina Mills, but the only restaurant in Storybrooke was closed due to plumbing problems."

Emma laughed at the mention of the younger Ruby's panic. "Oh! Poor Rubes. Anyway what did that have to do with the library?"

"Well she couldn't cancel the date since it was with THE Regina Mills, so Ruby had come down to the library looking for cookbooks so that she could make dinner for a last-minute romantic picnic."

Emma smiled at the description while glancing over to their two friends, currently leaning against each other and holding hands while talking to Jefferson.

"That's really smooth on Ruby's part. I would've just had a panic attack. So, did you guys end up bonding over cookbooks?"

The younger woman chuckled at the light sarcasm of the blonde.

"Essentially, yes. Ruby thanked me repeatedly before she left and after the immense success of the date, she came to thank me again. This time however, she brought leftovers and we had lunch and talked about the date. I guess our friendship just grew from there."

Both softly smiling by the end of Belle's tale, Emma took a long sip from her forgotten glass of punch.

"That sounds really sweet. It's great you guys have stuck together all these years."

Belle nodded and met Viridian eyes sincerely. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Regina seems close enough with you as well. How did you guys meet?"

Emma grinned mischievously and Belle's curiosity flickered as their glances both landed on the tiny Latina.

"Well... "

_0SwanBeauty0RedQueen0-0SwanBeauty0RedQueen0-0SwanBeauty0-0RedQueen0_

"Damn. The girl sure knows how to pick."

At the designer's comment Ruby snorted in amusement while Regina raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I thought you were gay, Jefferson? Or is there something you would like to tell us?"

The taller man rolled his eyes and shoved Regina's shoulder.

"Just because I prefer a gentleman's company over a woman's, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty. After all, I saw you appreciating a bit of Deputy Humbert's beauty the other day."

Regina blushed and nodded under Jefferson's playful and triumphant gaze. "Touché."

"What!? You were checking out Graham? Graham?"

Ruby turned to her girlfriend, half pouting, half blazing.

"I thought you liked him in what? Middle school!"

Regina laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's slender waist.

"Calm your heart, my love. You know I only have eyes for you. But, you must admit... He certainly has changed since Middle School."

Ruby huffed and held her hands up.

"Sorry, babe. 110% GAY right here. I couldn't give less of a crap about how much he's changed, as long as he keeps his hands of my girlfriend."

Jefferson laughed and nudged Ruby.

"I totally get it, I was the exact same. You guys know Anna? Elsa's younger sister? She had this huge thing for Archie about a year back and it sent me insane. Of course he was just being himself, lovely and polite, but every time she fluttered her too-long eye lashes or giggled like a child, I did not hesitate to put her in her place. The man is mine."

Regina and Ruby chuckled at Jefferson's expression as the tension slowly left the tall artist's shoulders.

"Anyway! Back onto Belle and Emma. Give us your honest opinion, Jeff. Do you think something could actually happen between them?"

Jefferson turned his head and looked at the newly-relocated pair, comfortably sitting very close on the abandoned couch.

A slow grin lit up his face as he noticed Belle blush brightly and duck her head, as her fingers brushed Emma's unknowingly.

"There's no doubt about it, darling. They've both got it bad. Especially our little one."

Ruby grinned and held out her fist to the Mayor. "HA! I told you I was right!"

Regina raised a condescending eyebrow and tightly crossed her arms.

"Ahh, come on, Gina! Indulge me! Just a little one?"

As Regina rolled her eyes and succumbed to her partner's childish whims by knocking their fists together (the fashion designer included), she realised that this was the beginning of many wonderful things. Stronger friendships for them both, A new partnership founded between all of them and more importantly, the possibility of a new relationship that could be something truly spectacular if all went according to plan.

_0SwanBeauty0RedQueen0-0SwanBeauty0RedQueen0-0SwanBeauty0-0RedQueen0._

"Well..."

Belle playfully slapped the blonde's knee in anticipation a few moments later. "Are you going to tell me or not? Come on, Emma!"

The new sheriff laughed at the librarian's impatience and decided to use it to her advantage. "Hmmm, maybe I should just save it for another time?"

Belle caught Emma's sly grin and smirked at her. "Oh? Another time? Who said there would be another time?"

Emma didn't want to feel the pang of sadness from those words, but hoped that her insecurities were false and the librarian did want to see her again.

"Well, we do live in the same town, which is very, VERY small. And we are also friends with each other's friends and hang in the same social circles. Also, I really like to read and I'm probably going to go and check out the library. So you'll definitely see me soon. It's inevitable."

"How presumptuous of you, Sheriff."

Belle winked at the blonde, and caused her brain to short circuit for a few seconds before recovering quickly.

"Just stating the facts, ma'am."

After Emma's flirty reply, Belle was stunned momentarily much like Emma was earlier.

"So... Why did you decide to come to Storybrooke? I know you worked as some hot-shot cop back in Boston. Why on earth did you come here of all places?"

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her immaculate curls.

She knew the question was going to come soon enough. It wasn't so hard explaining it to Ruby and Regina since she was really close with them, but people like Belle and Mulan were a little different.

"Well, I actually am a detective. I work for the Homicide department at BPD."

Belle gaped in awe at the woman before her.

"A homicide detective? You really solved murders?"

Emma cracked a small smile and nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. I did. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved kicking all the scum of the streets and into prison, but the job wasn't all it's cracked up to be. That's why I'm here. I needed a break after one...case you could call it, and needed to get away and start afresh. I've always got my job there though, so I'll probably go back in the next few months. However long I want."

Belle nodded thoughtfully and chose to bite back her instinct to ask for more information. She could tell by the obvious emotion blaring in Emma's eyes that the experience had caused her a lot of pain, and that hurt the librarian's heart a little. The blonde shouldn't be doing anything but smiling that gorgeous grin of hers.

"Well, I hope you're okay. Anyway, Storybrooke is very different to Boston so you should have no trouble trying to start anew."

Emma laughed and relaxed into the couch once more. "Tell me about it."

A content silence fell over the two while they sipped their drinks and stole hidden glances at each other.

"Why don't you?" Emma suddenly broke the silence

"Why don't I what?"

"Tell me about it. Storybrooke, I mean. Honestly, I've been so caught up in settling into work and my new apartment and making new friends, I've forgotten to learn about my new town."

Belle raised a surprised eyebrow. She was both suprised and thrilled at Emma's request. She wasn't sure that the new sheriff liked her much. Of course she already liked the blonde a lot more than most people and she secretly wanted to talk to her for the whole night, party be damned.

"So you want me to tell you about Storybrooke? Teach you the ways to survive small town life?"

Honestly, Emma couldn't actually care less about what the brunette would really be saying, she just wanted to listen to that enchanting accent while looking at an even more enchanting woman.

"Exactly."

"Okay then, where to begin? Oh! I know! So as you know there's a diner here..."

_SwanBeautyRedQueenSwanQueenRedBeautyBeautyQueenRedSwanSwanBeautyRedQueen_

And that's what they did for the rest of the night. They just sat there, and talked and laughed about anything and everything. And by the end of the night, when it was finally time to say goodbye, they realised that they had almost instantly formed a strong friendship in the 4 hours they spent getting to know each other.

And while lying in bed that night, thinking about their newly made friendship, both the librarian and the detective just happened to think that maybe, quite possibly, a little something else was there too.

SwanBeautyRedQueen00000SwanBeautyRedQueen00000

AN: I hope that it was okay and everyone liked it! The slow burn will last a little while but not too long, but I'm sorry the gals won't be jumping each other any chapter soon. It's all about the FRIENDSHIP. Well maybe for Belle. Anyway please, please, PLEASEEEEE Review! And I promise way more RedQueen next chapter.


End file.
